


Danger

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [65]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snoke is unhappy with Hux's family</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danger

"General, stay here."

Hux froze, turning back around to face the massive hologram of Snoke. "Supreme Leader?"

"General, why is he still on the Finalizer?"

"Who, Supreme Leader?" Hux asked, frowning inwardly as he wondered who he could be speaking about.

"Your brother. The weak one."

Hux could feel dread start to build from the pit of his stomach. An acidic taste burned in the back of his throat, bile threatening to fill his mouth. He needed a moment to swallow, clearing his throat as he shifted on his feet. "He has helped the Order with his skill with electronics," he offered.

"He has also caused issues for the Order," Snoke reminded him. "The IT-O no longer performs the way it's supposed to thanks to his interference."

His cheeks burned at the memory of his brother's interference with the rare interrogation droid. Techie had been distressed after seeing it in action, hacking into it and making most of its abilities useless. "He has his moments but he is still..!"

"I was unaware that you had such a large weak spot, General. Do try to make sure it does not cause me to have you removed. If your brother continues to take such actions against the property of the Order I will not hesitate to have the both of you removed from the Order and replaced with competent people." Snoke's imaged flickered and then vanished then, leaving Hux alone.

The General was silent, staring at the spot where the hologram had just been. He barely reacted when he heard footsteps approaching him, eyes facing forward.

Kylo stood beside Hux, helmet removed to look at him. "...nothing will happen to your brother," he said.

"How can you know that?" he whispered.

"Because I will not allow it." He caught Hux in his arms when the General hugged onto him, rubbing his back in slow circles.


End file.
